


Not a fever dream

by IlikewhatIlikenoshame



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Age Difference, Belly Kink, M/M, Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlikewhatIlikenoshame/pseuds/IlikewhatIlikenoshame
Summary: For years Jim Hawkins thought that it had just been a dream brought on by his fever. Now that he's grown, he has to know the truth.





	Not a fever dream

It started as a memory of a dream, and a fever dream at that.

He was on the Legacy again, and sicker than he had been since he was a child. He had barely been able to raise his head from his pillow, never mind get any work done. Silver had insisted on making him a nest of sorts in the galley so he could keep a close eye on him.

Jim had a hard time remembering what was real and what wasn’t. He was pretty sure that the spoons dancing across the galley was a dream. He was pretty sure that the way Silver put his hand on him to check if his fever was gone was real. The only problem was, he couldn’t remember if he had said those things echoing in his memory, or if he had only dreamed them.

***

It was almost dawn and he felt so cold that he shuddered at the warmth of Silver sitting right next to him. He reached out to the big cyborg, touching his metal arm. He was never sure if Silver could feel those touches, or not. Silver turned and smiled down at him.

“You feeling any better Jimbo?” he asked. Jim kept his eyes on the old space dog’s as he moved his hand from the arm, to the swell of his belly, then down down down between his legs. He didn’t think he imagined the moan that came from Silver’s lips. If it was a dream, different things would happen. The big man’s prick would be small enough to fit in his ass. Or, at least small enough so he could put in his mouth. This thing was massive. Jim struggled to sit up and pull his clothes off. If it were a dream Silver would help strip him. He would kiss Jim’s hungry mouth and all the way down Jim’s body. Instead, Silver pinned him to the bed with one hand. The hand was huge and as Jim nuzzled at it, he thought that maybe one of those fingers could fit in his hole.  
“No James,” Silver whispered. 

Jim lifted his head. He didn’t understand. He could feel how hard Silver was against his leg. He could feel his racing heartbeat. He could hear the ragged breaths the cyborg was taking.“Don’t you want me?” Jim asked.

“You know I want ya,” Silver said. “But not here. Not now.”

“Silver, please,” Jim whined. “I want you.”

“More fool you, then.” Silver pulled away, leaving Jim whimpering. “You’re sick, Jimbo. Even if you weren’t, you’re still a boy.”

“I’m not a child!”

“Aye, ya are. I know you don’t think ya are. It’s the curse of the teenage years.” He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Jim’s. “Come back to me when you’re eighteen. Eighteen, at least, but older would be better. If you still want me then…” He trailed off.

“You’ll wait,” Jim whispered. “You’ll wait for me?”

“Aye lad, I’m sure I will. But I don’t want you to do the same. Like I said, yer got your whole future to look forward to.”

“Not a future without you.” Before Silver could move back, Jim reached up and pulled the cyborg in for kiss.

It was so much different than any other kiss he had ever had. Pleasure shot through his whole body, making him painfully hard. Silver only gave in for a second, but it was the best second of Jim’s life.

Silver pulled away. “Wait til you’re older, James Hawkins.” Silver stoked his cheek with a finger, making Jim shiver again.

***

They never spoke if it once the fever had broken. For years, Jim thought it had just been a fever dream. But, now, he wasn’t sure. Now, he was almost twenty-two. Now, he had to be sure.

It wasn’t hard to track down Silver. If you knew the right people to talk too, and if you knew the right things to say.

Jim found him on the smallest moon floating around an uninhabitable planet. He landed his ship and walked the miles to the little shack. He wanted to give the old space dog plenty of time to see him coming.

Silver was waiting for him outside, sitting on bench, and drinking something frothy. He put down his drink when Jim got close.

“Jimbo, as I live and breathe. What are you doing in this part of the universe?” He stood up. Jim’s breath hitched in his throat. Silver’s hair had a few grey streaks in it and looked a bottle broader around the middle. Other than that, the old pirate was exactly like Jim remembered him. Silver’s eyes ran up and down his body. “Look at you, all grown up. You’ve got to be a foot taller than the last time I saw ya.”

“Something like that,” Jim said. He took a step forward. He was so close to the big man that he could feel the heat coming off of him.

“Why don’t you come inside, lad” Silver said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Jim slid sideways so the cyborg’s whole arm was around him. Silver shuddered and Jim was sure it was from pleasure.

Inside, they took a seat at Silver’s small table.

“Ya never answered my question lad,” Silver said. “What are ya doing around these parts?” Jim smiled

“I came to look for treasure.”

“Treasure,” Silver frowned. “There ain’t no treasure here. Not unless you think rocks and sheep are treasure. Besides, I thought you were a member of the royal navy.” 

Jim shook his head. “For a long time, I thought that’s what I wanted. But… I needed more freedom then they would allow me. So I bought my own ship. I’ve got a small crew, and we explore. There is so much out there, you don’t even know.”

“Again, lad, why here? There’s nothing here.”

Jim stared at Silver for a long time. “I thought there was. Maybe I was mistaken.”

“Jimbo-.”

“It wasn’t a dream, was it?” Jim stared at Silver’s eyes.

“Nay lad, it wasn’t a dream. I just thought you’d come to your sense. Why would a good-looking pup like you want me? I said ta wait til ya were eighteen. You’re older than that now. I thought if you wanted me you would have come running as soon as you could have.”

“I wanted to,” Jim said. “But I thought it was just a dream. I’ve thought about you every day.”

“Every day, lad?”

“Twice a day,” Jim smiled. He stood up and walked around the table. Silver watched him. Jim didn’t even hesitate before straddling Silver’s leg. His cock was so hard it hurt. He wrapped his arms around Silver’s neck and began to rub himself back and forth. He bumped his cock into Silver’s belly. Both men shuddered.

“Damn me for a fool,” Silver said. “But I thought about you too. Every day and every night I did.”

Jim ran his finger’s over Silver’s belly, and down between his legs. Yes, there it was, just as big as he remembered it. Silver groaned.

“Let’s get to the bed lad. It’s a might more comfortable.” Jim stood up, still clutching at Silver’s shirt. The Old cyborg chuckled. “Don’t worry, lad. I’m not going anywhere.”

At the very back of the house was a room with a bed. It looked huge to Jim, but it seemed so much smaller when Silver sat on it.

“Last chance to change your mind, Jimbo.” Jim didn’t say anything. He knelt down between Silver’s knees. He brushed the big man’s belly with one hand, and used the other to reach down and pull out Silver’s cock. He looked up at Silver. A strange expression flitted over the other man’s face. Jim thought it was fear. He smiled and bowed his head over Silver’s cock.

He could barely get the whole head in his mouth. His wrapped his hands around the shaft. He pulled down, hand over hand, like he was working a rope. He wanted to ask Silver if he was doing it right, but he didn’t want to take Silver’s head out of his mouth. Silver bucked beneath him. It was enough for Jim. He only stopped when Silver pulled him to his feet.

“I want you,” the big man breathed, all but tearing Jim’s clothes off of him. Soon Jim stood naked before Silver. He knew he should feel ashamed, but he didn’t. Being naked in front of Silver was more comfortable than being naked on his own. Silver’s metal finger pads radiated heat as they roamed down Jim’s back, pulling him tight against Silver. His cock against Silver’s belly was driving him wild.

“What do you want, Jim?” Silver asked, nuzzling against Jim’s neck. “Go ahead, say it.”

“I want to rub my cock against your belly,” Jim whined “I want to come over this,” He ran his fingers under Silver’s shirt, and gave the flesh there a light slap. 

Silver moaned. “I’d like that.” 

Jim knew he should ask Silver what he wanted, but he was beyond caring. After all this time, he was going to fuck Silver. It wasn’t a dream. It was really happening.

Silver yanked off his shirt and pants, stretching out on the bed. Jim climbed on top of Silver’s belly. He felt Silver’s cock poking his backside and couldn’t help jerking just a little. 

Silver moaned again. “You’re terrible, lad,” Silver whispered. He cupped Jim’s face with his good hand and pulled him down for a kiss. 

Jim opened his mouth, kissing back hard and fast. It was all too much. He rode Silver’s belly, grinding his hot cock against the soft mass of the other man. It felt better than he had imagined it would. Despite everything, Silver seemed to being enjoying it too.

It was too much and Jim came much sooner than he knew he should. But it felt so good. Even afterwards, he stayed astride Silver. He pulled back from the kiss, looking at the mess he made. Jim felt his face go red and he started to look around for something to clean up with. Silver didn’t even seem to notice.

Jim wasn’t exactly sure what happened next. One second, he was on top of Silver, the next he was laying on the bed as the big man loomed over him. The mechanical hand twisted until it was a tripod. Silver’s good hand pulled Jim off the bed, crushing him against his chest.

“I wish I weren’t too big for you lad,” Silver whispered. The big man’s cock slipped between Jim’s thighs and started pumping. Silver clutched Jim to him, while the mechanical arm supported them both. Jim pressed his thighs together, squeezing Silver’s cock.

“If you keep doing that, I’m going to cum,” the cyborg huffed. Jim smiled and squeezed his thighs together tighter. Silver groaned and started thrusting harder, faster.

Despite what Silver said, it was a little while longer before he finished. Jim took that time to explore Silver’s body. He loved the way his back worked under his hands. He adored nuzzling at the soft folds of Silver’s neck. He almost got hard again, running his hands over Silver’s stomach, especially when he stuck his thumb in Silver’s belly button.

The whole bed shook and rattled as Silver came hard. Even after Jim gave him a squeeze of his thighs. Silver gasped and almost toppled forward, crushing Jim to the bed.

The two men settled in next to each other, limbs entwined.

Jim was almost on the verge of sleep when he heard Silver speak.

“What happens tomorrow, Jimbo?” 

Jim smiled and snuggled closed. “Oh, I have a few ideas.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr ilikewhatilikenoshame


End file.
